


Together

by Slytherin2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Graphic description of birth, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Saves The Day, Unplanned Pregnancy, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin2013/pseuds/Slytherin2013
Summary: Their lives were going to change, but they’d been through obstacles before and just like in the past, they’d get through it together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first time on this site, but this is my first time writing for this fandom. I've been reading a lot of Steve/Tony, a lot including mpreg and I wanted to give it a try. Please go easy on me!

Steve stared blankly at the man in front of him, seeing his lips move but not understanding the words coming out of them. He had heard one word since they started this conversation and that was the only one that seemed to stick. It bounced around his head, but he couldn’t fully comprehend it.

  
Shocked. That’s what he was feeling. No, maybe even confused; scared is another good one. He didn’t understand how this happened, well he knew how part of it happened and he was to blame. How could he have been so careless? They weren’t ready for this. Especially not with the jobs they have.

  
His mind replayed that night. They were careful, at least that’s what Steve had thought. Tony’s heats were usually pretty easy to get through, but Steve remembered vividly how needy and wanton the genius had been. It was more than usual, but Steve ran with it, the only thing on his mind was taking care of his omega. 

  
Shit. He screwed up.

  
He glanced up, finding dark eyes connecting with his and it was then he realized something else had been said to him. Tony was snapping his fingers now and Steve returned to earth.

  
“Hey, yeah hi. Welcome back, Cap. Have a fun trip?” Tony joked, but his tone was off. He was angry.

  
“Sorry, I zoned out there.”

  
“Yeah, obviously. Did you hear anything I just said?” 

  
“Yes....sort of.”

  
Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not repeating myself. It’s your fault you weren’t listening.”

  
“You’re pregnant?” Steve’s voice was quiet, but the question still reached Tony’s ears.

  
“Oh good! So you were listening? Glad that was the only thing you heard.”

  
“Tony, stop. You can’t get mad.”

  
“Yeah and why not? Do you think I want this?”

  
Steve gave a small shrug in response. “You made it sound like you did when we talked about it.”

  
“When we talked about it?” Tony repeated, his voice rising. “Yeah, maybe I thought about it but I didn’t want this now! How are we supposed to have a kid, Steve?”

  
“Tony, you need to calm down. These things happen. We can get through this, together.”

  
Tony scoffed at those words. “I’m sorry but I just don’t see that happening. A kid, Steve. God can you believe it? You think we can raise a baby now, in this world we live in? I don’t know about you, but with the work we do and-“

  
“Okay!” It was Steve’s turn to raise his voice and he jumped up from the couch to stand in front of the brunet. “I see your point, but that doesn’t mean we can’t do this. Yes, the world isn't great and the jobs we have aren’t normal, but maybe this baby is what we need. A sense of normalcy. Have you ever thought about that?”

  
A sigh left Tony’s lips and Steve could see the shorter man relaxing. “I’m sorry. I’m just scared,” he admitted.

  
“Me too. But I want this. Tony, I want this more than anything. I promise we can do this.”

  
“How? How can we have this baby? How can we keep him or her safe? If something ever happened to you, I could never forgive myself. But if something happened to this baby...” Tony trailed off. 

  
“Nothing will happen. I will never let anything hurt you or our child.” Steve promised. He let his hand fall to Tony’s middle, a small smile appearing over his face at the thought of their baby.

  
“So you’re okay with this?” Tony questioned, his eyes scanning over the blond's face for any indication of him being against the idea.

  
“Yes,” Steve smiled. “We’re having a baby.”

  
“Yeah,” Tony breathed out.

  
He was scared, Steve could see that, but they had nothing to fear. Their lives were going to change, but they’d been through obstacles before and just like the in the past, they’d get through it together.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for the response this has gotten. I appreciate every single one of you! I was trying to decide where I wanted to go with this, and I decided to make this story center around Steve and Tony's journey through parenthood. Thank you again for reading!

It didn’t look like much. Hell Tony wasn’t even sure what he was looking at. He could hear the word 'baby' being tossed around, but he wasn’t really listening. His eyes were glued to the screen and he squinted, hoping then the image would become clearer. But it never did. It was still a white dot.

Tony glanced down at his hand when he felt someone grasp it. His eyes shot up to stare at the man beside him, taking in the wide smile on his face. Steve looked so happy and Tony felt guilty about almost taking that happiness away. He liked kids, he didn’t mind them, but he never pictured himself ever becoming a father. He wasn’t father material. He had no role model.

When Steve and Tony’s relationship grew stronger, the topic of kids began to surface in their conversations. Steve wanted a family, he made that very clear. Tony, on the other hand, knew where he stood and didn’t plan on budging any time soon. The more they talked about it though, the more he liked the idea of having a mini them running around. But that fear still lingered and he pushed every thought he ever had about kids away. 

They couldn’t raise a family. Not only was Tony afraid of how he’d be as a father, he was afraid of the threats that his family would receive. He was Iron Man and Steve was Captain America; they were always going to be targeted, and throwing a child into the mix didn’t sit well with Tony. If he was ever in danger, he could get through it like he’s always had. But if his child was ever put in a situation and something happened on his watch, he’d never forgive himself.

He made up his mind. No kids.

When he found out he was pregnant, his world came crashing down. It was like his biggest fear was coming true. He was angry, angry at himself for being so careless and irresponsible. This wasn’t fair, he wasn’t ready for kids. He didn’t even want them so why was he given one? Tony didn’t know what to do or who to run to. Steve was the first person that came to mind and just thinking about breaking the news made Tony feel worse. Steve was going to be ecstatic; he could picture his blue eyes filling with happiness. 

How was he going to tell Steve that they were pregnant, and he didn’t want it? Tony hated himself. Having a family was a dream of Steve’s and now he was going to be the one to crush it.

But when he told Steve, he didn’t get the reaction he had imagined. Steve was quiet, in shock it seemed, and for a moment Tony wondered if maybe somewhere down the road Steve had changed his mind about having kids

It wasn’t until their fight broke out did Tony confess about how he felt. Steve seemed to understand. He too was scared, but he calmed Tony down with his encouraging words and promises. They were going to be fine and their child would never be in danger; Steve would make sure of that.

Tony was still scared, but Steve was right. As long as they were together, they could get through anything.

Now three weeks later they were staring at the first picture of their baby. The thought of carrying a new life still made Tony uneasy. There were moments when he was sure he was going to screw it up, but Steve was always reassuring him. 

“It’s a boy,” Tony said once they were back at the Avenger Facility.

“We don’t know yet and you remember what the doctor said, we won’t know for another-“

“Eight weeks,” Tony finished with a roll of his eyes. “Yeah, yeah I know.”

“It could be a girl.” Steve smiled.

“Nope. This kid is definitely a boy. I can feel it.”

A chuckle left Steve’s lips and he wrapped his arms around the shorter man, pressing a kiss to his temple. “We still need to tell everyone.”

Tony groaned at the thought. He knew that day was coming, but he had anticipated at least another week....or month. Maybe even after the baby was born. No, they couldn’t do that. The team was going to find out sooner or later. They were already growing suspicious when Tony started experiencing morning sickness. Only Steve and Tony knew the real reason behind the sudden illness, and the rest of the team was left in the dark.

They had planned on telling the rest of the Avengers when the first trimester had passed, wanting to make sure the risk of a miscarriage was no longer an issue. Yesterday marked the end of the first trimester, but Tony insisted they wait a little longer. He was afraid and Steve knew it.

“I know you want to wait, but they have to know. We can’t keep this from them,” Steve said.

Tony was getting agitated. “I’m not trying to keep this from them. I’m just not ready.”

“You’re afraid of what they’re going to think, but you don’t have to be. They’re going to be happy for us.”

“I hate when you’re right. It doesn’t look good on you, Rogers.”

“Come on,” Steve said, leading them toward the living room. “We can tell them now.”

“Now?” Tony stopped in his tracks and unwrapped himself from Steve's arms. “Did you just hear what I said?”

“And did you just hear what I said? It's going to be fine.”

“Is it? They're not going to like this. I just know it. They won't agree with it and-”

Steve was closer to him now, placing his hands on Tony's shoulders in an attempt to calm the panicking man. “It's going to be okay. Stop worrying,” he said.

Tony stared into the blue eyes he loved so much. He wanted to protest, but there was no point in doing so. Steve was right, their friends deserved to know. With a sigh of defeat he gave in and let Steve lead him toward the living room.

When they entered the large room, they were met with only part of the team. The need to run overcame Tony again, but the firm grip on his shoulder prevented him from leaving. Peter was there, sitting on the couch talking to Thor and opposite of them sat Natasha and Clint. Tony wondered where everyone else was, but he didn't get the chance to ask.

The room grew silent, the multiple conversations coming to a halt and everyone stared at the two new people in the room. They weren't stupid, they new something was going on. 

“How'd the appointment go?” Natasha asked.

She knew. Tony could see it in her eyes.He opened his mouth to respond, but the words never left his tongue.

“Good.” It was Steve who answered. “Everything's good. Great actually.”

“Great?” Clint asked, “I thought he was sick.”

Peter was the next to ask the questions. “Did you find out what's causing it?”

“Uh...it's...” Tony rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't know how to say it. “You know what, it's actually a parasite. Didn't know I had it. Weird, isn't it?”

Natasha raised a brow at that response. “A parasite, huh? Does this parasite last for nine months?”

Tony shrugged in response. “Honestly, I couldn't say. The doctor doesn't even know.”

With a roll of her eyes Natasha stood up from the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. “Just say it. You're pregnant.”

Clint's jaw dropped in surprise. “No way.”

“What!” Peter cried, jumping up from the couch. “This is awesome! I get to be an uncle or maybe even a big brother. This is so cool!”

“Kid, take it down a notch. There's no need to be jumping for joy.”

Steve frowned at Tony's words. “Tony, relax. They're not upset.”

“Upset? Why would we be upset? I kind of figured this is what was going on,” Natasha said.

“A child is something to celebrate!” Thor exclaimed and he walked over to hug the genius.

A gasp made its way past Tony's lips when the strong god picked him up and squeezed him. It was only when Steve said something about harming the baby did Thor gently place Tony down, a sheepish smile appearing over his face. The God of Thunder muttered an apology, stepping away and taking his original spot on the sofa.

Relief washed over Tony now that his friends knew. There was still the other half of the team that needed to find out, but that could wait for another day. He was sure he wouldn't have to say anything. Peter with his big mouth would probably let it slip before Tony even had a chance to tell them.

  


 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out what they're having and Tony likes to brag.

It was a boy.

Tony had guessed it and he couldn't help the smug smile he shot his boyfriends' way. Steve didn't say anything, not wanting to give the other man the satisfaction he was craving. The Super Soldier was sure they were having a girl, but when the doctor pulled up the sonogram images of the baby and revealed that it was a little boy, Steve knew Tony was going to gloat. A bet had gone around the Avenger Headquarters; one half of the team agreeing with Tony, the other on Steve's side. It reminded Steve of the time they were once split up like this, but at least this time no war broke out.

  
“What did I tell ya?” Tony was bragging and Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Didn't I tell you it was a boy? Man I'm good.”

  
“You don't have to rub it in. Honestly, I'm just happy that our baby is healthy,” Steve replied.

“So am I,” Tony said and he gestured for Steve to hand him a few paper towels to clean off the gel still on his belly. “God I hate this stuff.”

  
Steve chuckled and handed over the brown paper. “Should I tell the team or do you want to brag some more?”

  
“I think maybe the loser should. How much were we betting again?”

  
“I don't know. I think Clint raised it.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't pleased when he found out about the bet. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea; It was their child they were betting on.

  
Tony didn't miss the way the blond's attitude changed. “It's just a harmless bet. I think you're just upset because you lost.”

  
“I'm not upset. Who said I was upset?”

  
“Uh the look on your face gave it away,” Tony replied and with a huff he pushed himself up into a sitting position. It was getting harder for him to move around. He was at twenty-one weeks now and just thinking about how much bigger he was going to get caused him to groan.

  
“Here I'll help.” Steve was at Tony's side, helping the brunet off the bed.

  
“Thanks,” Tony muttered and he let out a breath. “I'm huge.”

  
“Huge?” Steve arched a brow. “You're not even close."

  
“I feel huge then. God it's only going to get worse.”

  
Steve could only shake his head. He didn't know how many times he told Tony how perfect he was. He had always looked beautiful, but it seemed now that he was carrying their child, he looked, if possible, even more beautiful. Steve loved every inch of Tony, even if the genius didn't believe him.

  
“Tony, you look perfect.”

  
Tony scoffed at those words. “Whatever you say, Cap. Let's get out of here. You have to announce you lost.”

  
Steve rolled his eyes playfully and reached for Tony's hand, leading the way out of the room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a little short. I wanted to get something posted before work. Anyway, they're having a boy and now they need a name! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

They couldn’t do this. What was he thinking when he thought they could? Picking out a name was harder than he imagined.

Tony and Steve didn’t see eye to eye on a lot of things, and that was evident now when it came to deciding on a name for their son. Steve threw out a few names, only for Tony to shut them down and vice versa. It was frustrating for both.

“Maybe we don’t have to decide right now,” Steve said one night. “We have time.”

Tony rolled his eyes. He had been pacing the floor of the bedroom, the pressure on his back was making it uncomfortable to do most things these days. Three months, that’s all they had left and Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified. They didn’t have as much time as Steve thought.

“Yeah let’s just push it back like everything else,” Tony replied in a starky tone.

With a sigh Steve set his sketchbook down in his lap and glanced up to stare at his boyfriend. “I don’t understand why you’re getting upset.”

“I’m not upset. I just thought you wanted this to go perfectly.”

“I never said perfect. I just meant I want this to go smoothly and so far it has. Stressing out over a name is going to ruin that. Can you just sit with me?” Steve patted the empty spot on the bed. Tony only rolled his eyes again.

“Can’t. My back is killing me.”

“I can take care of it.” He patted the spot again and Tony had no choice but to give in.

He sat down beside Steve, relaxing the minute he felt the blond’s fingers kneading into his aching muscles. A small groan slipped through his lips and his eyes fluttered shut. 

“Does that feel better?” Steve asked, applying a little more pressure to work out the tension. Tony only hummed in response. 

“Still mad at you,” he finally said.

“Because I didn’t like the names?”

“You shot them all down.”

“So did you.”

Tony let out a sigh. “Okay, well we have to pick one. And don’t say anything that sounds old.”

“Are you implying that my name is old?” Steve asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

“Do I really have to answer that?”

“I think we need to stop worrying so much about it. The right name will come to us."

Tony didn’t respond. Once again, Steve was right and God Tony was getting tired of it. A part of him wanted to listen to the words Steve was saying, but the other half wanted to argue. Was it so wrong that he just wanted to give his son a good name? The kid was going to live with it for the rest of his life, so yeah, it needed to be perfect. Stressing out wasn't going to do him any good and if he had to decide over a name or his baby's health, then he was going to side with latter.

“Fine, it can wait. But we can’t push anything else back. Pepper really wants to plan the shower and every time she asks about it you change the subject.” Tony said.

“I'm sorry. We won’t push that back anymore. I just want to make sure you're comfortable. I know how hard this had been on you,” Steve replied.

“I’ll be fine. Besides, I don’t want to miss the party.”

Steve chuckled softly. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Tony said and he moved away from the blond so that he could lie beside him. Steve's arms were around him, pulling the brunet close.

"You know..." Steve started and Tony glanced up at him. "I like the name Ian."

"After your grandfather?"

"Yeah."

"Ian." Tony tried out the name. "It's not bad."

"Just think about it," Steve said and Tony nodded his head before resting it back against the blond's shoulder.

Steve's hand found its way to Tony's growing middle, a smile spreading over his face when he felt his son push against his palm. In just a few months they would have their baby boy in their arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has some bad news and Tony doesn't take it well.

Tony was pissed.  This wasn’t supposed to be happening. Two weeks, that’s all the time they had left and Steve just had to ruin it. He had said he wanted everything to go smoothly and now Tony was realizing that was bull shit.

Steve could practically see the anger radiating off the shorter man and he let out a sigh, giving up from packing his bag. “Tony, don’t be mad.”

“Mad? I’m not mad. I’m furious! You’re leaving!”

“It’s only for a few days. Fury said-

“I don’t care what the man said! Our son is going to be here soon and you’re leaving.”

“We still have a couple weeks and even then we don’t know if he will come on time.”

Tony was quiet and he crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel his son jabbing him in the side with his foot, and he placed a hand over the spot, rubbing it soothingly. His emotions were out of control, and it was obvious that his son was picking up on it. He needed to calm down.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“No.” Steve set his belongings down and approached the brunet, placing both hands on his shoulders. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I can tell Fury that I can’t go. He still has everyone else.”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “You should go. I know you’re itching to get back out there.”

“I am, but I don’t want to miss one of the most important days of my life. I’d rather be here with you.”

Tony didn’t want Steve to leave. Their baby boy could decide to come early and he didn’t want to be alone, but he knew how important the mission was to Steve. He let out a sigh. He wanted to tell Steve not to go, but instead he found himself saying...

“I think you should go.  I’ll be fine.”

Steve tried to read the brunet. He could tell that his boyfriend wasn’t happy about the idea; he wasn’t thrilled about it either but this was his job and deep down Tony knew that.

“Go,” Tony repeated. "When are you going to get another chance? Once this baby comes it's going to be harder to do these kind of things."

Steve smiled softly. “Okay. I promise it won’t take long. I’ll be here. Besides, we still need a name. Unless you thought about Ian?”

Tony rolled his eyes playfully. “Still thinking it over.”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t want you stressing out while I’m away.”

“I’ll be okay. Just come back in one piece, Cap.”

Steve leaned down the connect their lips. “I promise,” he said quietly.

The mission wouldn't take long. Steve would be back before the two weeks was up. At least, that's what Tony kept telling himself. He wanted to believe that everything would be okay, but in the back of his mind, a little voice told him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading and leaving comments/ kudos. It really means a lot! I'm sorry this chapter was on the short side, but the next one is going to be longer and I'll be throwing some drama in as well. Thank you again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes into labor while Steve is away. Luckily, he has Spider-Man to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is a graphic description of birth in this chapter, so feel free to skip it if it's something that bothers you.

The contractions had started a few hours ago; they weren’t painful, but they weren’t comfortable either. For the most part they were easy to get through, and when one did hit, he found himself wincing from the pain and breathing through it. Not too bad. How could it get any worse than this?

It did get worse.

The timing was all wrong. He shouldn’t be in labor now, not when his boyfriend was across the country on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony had assured Steve that he’d be fine, for the super soldier not to worry while he was away, but when Tony had said those things, he wasn’t expecting their son to come early.  

Two more weeks, that’s the time he had left, but instead their little bundle of joy decided to make his appearance early. At first, Tony accepted it, there wasn’t much he could do and if he was lucky, the labor would progress slowly and Steve would make it on time.

But when was luck ever really on Tony’s side? His labor progressed faster than he would’ve liked and to make matters worse, Steve wasn’t answering any of his calls.

A contraction came during another attempt at calling Steve, and he let out a groan, setting the phone down on the island in the kitchen and gripping the granite counter top tightly. He was doing the breathing exercises he was instructed to do, but they did little to nothing in managing the pain. 

When it was over, Tony was able to relax again, straightening up and reaching for the phone. He glanced down at the screen, finding no response from Steve. He was busy, Tony knew this, but couldn’t the man check his phone every once and awhile?

Just when Tony thought he was in the clear, he was assaulted by another contraction, this one stronger than the one prior. He cursed, squeezing his eyes shut and letting a whimper escape his lips. They were getting closer now.

“Fuck,” he said when the contraction finally let up, and he rubbed at his protruding middle. “That was a strong one.”

His son gave a small kick in response, almost as if he was apologizing for the pain being inflicted on his father.

Tony didn’t bother calling Steve after that, it was becoming useless. Instead, he focused more on his breathing, which if he was being honest, was just as useless. He tried to recollect any techniques that could be useful, but the only thing he could focus on was the pain. The contractions were getting worse and closer together. He was running out of time.

The idea of giving birth alone didn’t sit well with the genius, but his options were limited . This wasn’t part of the plan and he wanted to direct all the blame in Steve’s direction, but it wasn’t the soldier’s fault. If anyone was to blame, Tony would surely take it. He was the one who insisted he’d be fine while Steve was away. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

The painful sensation returned, first starting at his lower back and creeping its way up until he felt his middle tighten. He thought the others were bad; he wasn’t prepared for the one hitting him now. It caused him to double over and let out a small scream. A gasp left his lips and he glanced down, his dark orbs landing on the puddle beneath him. Now that his water had broken the contractions were coming in painful waves.

Tony began to panic. Steve still wasn’t here and their son was going to be born soon. There was always calling Bruce, even if he wasn’t that type of doctor, he was still someone that could be of use. Pepper was another option, but she wasn’t close by and there was a good chance that even if she could help, she wouldn’t make it and that was a risk Tony wasn’t willing to take.

He need to lie down, everything was hitting him all at once and he felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. He hasn’t had a panic attack in a while, but this was starting to feel like one. And that was the last thing he needed.

“Hey, Mr. Stark?” A familiar voice reached Tony's ears, instantly snapping him out of his episode. A small curse left his lips. This was the wrong time for the kid to be here.

He didn't get a chance to respond to Peter, a contraction tore through his middle and he let out a groan. Footsteps echoed up the stairs, Peter's voice getting louder. “Mr. Stark? It's me Peter. I'm sorry for just showing up, but I-” Peter came into view, his eyes widening at the sight of his mentor. “Whoa! What happened to you?”

“Labor. I don’t wish it on anyone,” Tony replied, wincing when he felt another contraction and he had to steady himself against the counter.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

Tony waved him off. “It’s fine, kid. These things are just kicking me in the ass. What are you doing here anyway?”

“I’m so sorry! I was out when my suit was acting strange. I know this probably isn’t a good time, but I was hoping you could look at it. I see now that you can’t and that’s okay! Do you need to sit down?” Peter asked when Tony let out a groan.

“You know what I do need? For Steve to get his ass home. Fuck!” Tony cursed again and doubled over. Peter was at his side in seconds.

“I think you should sit down,” Peter said and he started to lead the older man into the living room. “Where is Steve anyway?”

“On a mission....shit....won’t answer my calls.”

“Do you want me to try calling him?”

Tony shook his head. “Don’t bother. It’s not like he’ll answer anyway.”

“But you can’t have the baby alone. Maybe I can drive you to the hospital? I mean, I have my provisional now and-”

“Yeah that's not happening. Oh shit here comes another,” Tony’s face contorted in pain and this time he let the screams slip.

Peter was frozen in shock. He didn’t know what to do and he felt helpless. His mentor was in a great deal of pain and there was nothing he could do to ease any of it. “Mr. Stark, I’m sorry that I’m not much help. Man I wish I was but-“

“Peter, you’re fine. Honestly, I’m glad you’re here. I didn’t want to do this alone.”

“What can I do?”

____________

When Peter had offered to help, he thought it meant driving Tony to the hospital or calling someone who was experienced in delivering a baby. What he wasn’t expecting was assisting his mentor with the actual birth. Peter wasn’t a doctor and didn’t know the first thing about childbirth. The videos he remembered watching in health class were no help and he quickly shoved those memories toward the back of his mind.

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said quietly, as he watched Tony pace around the large bedroom. He was nervous and on the verge of a break down. Tony seemed to be the calmer one which the teenager didn’t understand how the man wasn’t freaking out. Tony wasn’t listening, instead trying to breathe during the current contraction. 

“Pete, I need you to do something,” Tony finally said.

“Yeah, of course. Anything.” Peter stepped further into the room, ready to do whatever was asked of him. No matter how scared he was.

“You’re going to have to help me with this.”

“Sir, I don’t think....I’m not really qualified. I don’t even have my diploma yet and-“

“Kid, it’s fine. I’m not asking you to help with the messy stuff. Just get the things I need and I’ll tell you what to do.”

“You know how to deliver a baby?” Peter asked, quickly regretting the question when he realized how stupid it sounded. “I mean....well you know.”

“Trust me it will be fine.” Tony assured.

Peter didn’t feel too confident, but he nodded his head anyway. Everything will be fine. Tony knew what he was doing. 

But nothing was fine. Peter felt helpless, watching as his mentor struggled with the pain. It was like it was never ending; the contractions kept coming one after another. Peter began to recognize the start of one: Tony would shift uncomfortably on the bed, letting out small whimpers that would escalate into cries of pain. Peter had never seen Tony like this, he was used to the strong Iron Man.

He was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of his name being called and he rushed to Tony’s side. “I’m sorry,” he apologized and he reached for Tony’s hand, trying not to seem offended when the older man yanked his hand away. “Sorry,” Peter muttered.

“Stop apologizing!” Tony snapped. He caught sight of the hurt expression on the teenager's face and it was his turn to apologize. “I’m sorry, Pete. These just hurt.”

“I know. What else can I do?” Peter asked.

No response was given; instead the small groans of pain Tony emitted reached Peter’s ears. Peter could see the older man struggling to adjust his posture and he quickly aided Tony into a more comfortable position. 

A sudden pressure between his legs caused Tony to gasp and he felt the urge to bear down. This was it, his baby was about to be born and Steve wasn’t here. He was thankful that he wasn’t completely alone and a part of him felt bad about having the kid present during all of this, but Peter was a good sport about it.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked. He quickly caught on that something was different and Tony could hear the fear in his voice.

“Gotta push.” Tony announced. The contractions were on top of each other now and the pressure was building.

“Oh shit!” Peter cried and he apologized as soon as the curse left his mouth. “Sorry. What do you need me to do?”

“Nothing. Just stay here and I’ll do the rest.”

The pressure was back and Tony felt himself bear down, a small grunt leaving his lips. He spread his legs wide, curling up on himself as he pushed, letting out a cry from the agonizing pain. He thought the contractions were bad, but this was a new level of pain. His head fell back against the pillow and he tried to catch his breath before he had to do it all over again.

“You’re doing good, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. He reached for the wet wash cloth he had gathered earlier and gently dabbed it against Tony’s forehead.

Tony didn’t get much time to rest; the contractions were back and the feeling to push returned. With a grunt he brought his chin down to his chest and bore down. His energy levels were draining and he stopped pushing to regain his strength.

“Shit,” he said breathlessly and he let his head fall back against the pillow once more. He knew he had to keep going, even if a part of him just wanted to quit.

He felt the familiar twinge in his abdomen and let out a deep breath before pushing again. His fingers gripped the inside of his thighs tightly; his face was red and scrunched up as he bore down hard. Peter's encouraging words were in his ears.  His fingers dug into the sheets beneath him, twisting the fabric. He let go when he felt Peter's hand brush over his and he accepted it.

Tony stopped again. The pain was escalating and his energy declining. He didn’t know if he could take any more of this, but the voice in the back of his mind told him to keep going. He didn’t want to listen to that voice, he just wanted this to end and to have Steve with him.  Tony took it back; this was all Steve’s fault.

“I can’t. I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can,” Peter said and it was then Tony realized he had said those words out loud.

“No,” he said with a shake of his head. “I can’t.”

His body had other ideas and the pressure returned; Tony knowing the only way to relieve it. There was no point in fighting it and he found himself pushing again with the pain. It felt like an eternity and still there was no baby.

“Hey, Pete?” Tony asked and the teenager glanced over at him. “I know I told you to stay up here but something doesn’t feel right and I need you to check.”

Peter's eyes widened at those words. “Mr. Stark, I don’t think I can. I’m....it’s a little weird for me. You’re my mentor and...and to see all of this...” Peter gestured toward the older man's legs. 

“Kid, I know I’m asking a lot but I need you to do this. “

Peter looked like he was about to protest again, but instead he let out a sigh of defeat and nodded his head. “What do I do?”

It was weird and awkward and never in a million years did he think he’d ever see his mentor, his hero, like the way he was now. He tried not to let the awkward situation get the best of him; there was no room for awkwardness. 

Peter winced when he saw the damage between Mr. Stark’s legs. It was messy: blood and fluids covering everything from the sheets to the inside of Tony's thighs, and the teen couldn’t help but let his discomfort be known. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I get it, it’s gross. Can you stop with the noises and just tell me what you see?”

“I don’t think you want to know what I see,” Peter muttered.

“Okay, you know what, just move. I’ll figure it out.”

“No no no, Mr Stark I can do it. You have to understand how weird this is for me. I’ve never delivered a baby and I have no idea what I’m supposed to be looking for.”

“Well looking for the baby would be a good place to start.” Tony tried to sit up and he let out a groan when he felt the familiar pressure. He gripped his thighs again, bearing down with a series of grunts leaving his lips.

Peter couldn’t find it in himself to look, but he knew he had to help. He had promised. His eyes slowly peeled open and he cried out when he saw a sliver of dark hair come into view. “I see it! I see the head!”

“Fantastic.” Tony replied through gritted teeth. A new painful sensation hit him, a burning one and Tony couldn’t help but cry out. 

“Come on, come on. It’s working!”

With a scream Tony pushed hard, the burning intensifying and Peter’s cries of excitement growing louder.  He could feel the baby’s head protruding, stretching him to his limits and with another scream he pushed the head out. A gasp left his throat and he collapsed back, trying to catch his breath.

His break didn’t last long and he was pushing again, sobs filling the room as he struggled to birth the rest of his son. Peter was still giving the man words of encouragement, but they fell on deaf ears. All Tony could hear was the blood pounding in his ears as he bore down.

No one heard the front door open and footsteps echoing down the hall. Tony could only focus on the pain. It wasn’t until he picked up on a familiar voice did he open his eyes and lock them with blue ones.

“Steve...” his voice was hoarse from the screaming, but the super soldier still heard his name being called. He rushed to his boyfriend’s side, reaching for his hand and taking it in his own.

“Hey, I’m here. You couldn’t wait, huh?” Steve joked.

“Not me. Him.”

Steve chuckled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss to Tony’s head. He realized they weren't alone and he glanced over at the figure between his boyfriend's legs, one brow raising up in confusion. “Kid?”

“Hey, Captain,” Peter replied cheerfully, before ducking back down to assist once more.

Steve turned to Tony for answers, the brunet shaking his head. “I’ll tell you later.”

A contraction was creeping up on him and Tony pushed along with it, letting the screams and curses flow through his lips with each one.  It was Steve’s turn to whisper the encouraging words and with his free hand he used it to push back the hair that was sticking to Tony’s forehead.

“I can’t believe you left,” Tony managed to get out while he pushed through another contraction.

“I recall you telling me it was okay if I took the mission,” Steve retorted.

“Why did you listen to me? This is your fault.”

“Almost there!” Peter cried out and Steve couldn’t help but glance over. “I wouldn’t look,” Peter warned.

Steve returned back to his original spot beside Tony, letting the brunet squeeze his hand as hard as he needed. It didn’t bother him anyway.

“One more push,” Steve whispered in his ear.

Just one. He could do that. 

Tony prepared himself to push again and with a scream he bore down, feeling the baby slip from his body and into Peter’s waiting arms. With a gasp he collapsed backward.  
A loud wail filled the silent room and Tony mustered up whatever energy he had left to lift his head, smiling at the sight of his son. Steve was smiling too, his blue eyes glossy with fresh tears.

“Here ya go.” Peter gently laid the baby on Tony’s chest. He let out a sigh of relief. “Wow, that was tough.”

Tony nodded and placed a kiss to the top of his son’s wet head. The pain he had been feeling seemed to disappear now that his son was in his arms; all he could focus on was the beautiful blessing he had been given.

Tony winced when he felt another cramp. He had almost forgotten about the next part. With another push, the after birth slipped out and Peter almost gagged at the sight.

Steve grabbed one of the towels and gently wiped the blood and other fluids from his son’s body, then helped cut the cord and swaddled him in a blanket. He was placed back in Tony’s arms, his loud cries dying down and he opened his eyes. Tony smiled, instantly recognizing those eyes. They were a dark blue, but he knew they’d turn a lighter shade when he got older.

“He’s perfect,” Steve said. He reached out to touch his son, the smile on his lips widening. “I’m so proud of you, Tony.”

“I’m proud of me too. That hurt like a bitch.”

Steve chuckled and kissed the shorter man on the cheek. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” he said.

“I forgive you. Pete helped,” Tony said and he looked over at Peter. “Thanks, kid. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“It was nothing. Once you get past all of the blood and other stuff, it’s not so bad.”

“Does this mean we’re naming him Peter?” Steve questioned and Peter’s face lit up at the idea.

“Don’t push it,” Tony replied.

“I think I better call Aunt May. Wait till she hears about this.”

Peter left the room, muttering something about washing his hands first. Steve couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips

“Something funny, Cap?” Tony questioned.

“I just can't believe you got the kid to help.”

“Hey, I didn’t have a choice. You didn’t answer and he was around.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve apologized. “I should’ve been here. It won’t happen again.”

“Again? Who says I’m doing this a second time?”

Steve chuckled softly. He focused on his son again when he stirred in Tony’s arms. “We still need a name.”

“I know and before you say it, the answer is no.”

Steve rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe they were having this fight again. “ I know, I know. Nothing old fashioned. You know my generation had good names.”

“Key word there is had, Rogers”

“James is a good name.” Steve pointed out.

Tony scoffed. “After Barnes? No.”

“Also after Rhodey.”

“Still no.”

“Okay then the same for me. We're not naming him after your dad.”

“Who said I was?” Tony glanced up at Steve to give him a hard look, then his eyes traveled back down to their son, his expression softening at the sight. 

“There's still Ian...” Steve trailed off.

Tony made a disapproving noise. “Does he even look like an Ian?”

“I think he looks perfect.”

Tony agreed on that. The two said nothing after that, both too absorbed in their son's existence. The baby squirmed again and Steve gently ran his thumb over his son's cheek.

“You can hold him you know,” Tony said.

“I know. I just didn't want to interrupt your bonding time.”

“Steve, we had nine months to bond. I think he wants to meet you.”

The baby was gently placed in Steve's arms, the super soldier not sure if he was holding him right. His eyes landed on Tony when the brunet let out a soft chuckle. “I've never done this,” Steve explained.

“You're doing fine. He likes you.”

Steve smiled at those words. He turned his attention back to his son, their eyes locking for a moment before the baby began to squirm again. Steve tried not to panic and his first instinct was to pass the baby back to Tony, but instead he found himself gently rocking the child. The baby stopped fussing and his eyes began to flutter until they were shut and he was sound asleep.

“Told you,” Tony said and he tried to stifle his own yawn. 

He was exhausted and he felt more at ease now that his son was here and tucked safely in Steve's arms. His eyes fluttered for a moment, but he didn't want to give in just yet. They still needed to pick out a name. It was like Steve could read his mind.

“Just rest. We can figure out a name for this little guy later,” he said.

Tony didn't bother to protest, he was too tired to argue and he let his eyes drift shut. Steve smiled contently at his lover, then shifted his eyes back to the other sleeping form in his arms. He paced around the room, rocking his son gently as he moved about the space.

Blessed. That's the word he would use to describe how he felt right now. His life felt complete now that he had his son. It was like a void had just been filled. A family was something he had always wanted. He could still remember the day when Tony came to him and announced the news that they were going to be parents. Steve would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified of the idea, but that didn't stop the couple and now it had paid off.

Steve couldn't tear his eyes away and he leaned down to connect his lips to the little boy's head. “You know,” he whispered quietly to his son, “Peter's starting to grow on me.”

A soft chuckle left his lips as he imagined Tony objecting to the idea. He'd just have to convince him when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the baby is here and luckily Steve made it! This chapter was long, but long is good right? I will post the next chapter when I can. Thank You for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

To Steve's surprise, Tony wasn't against the idea of naming their son after Peter. They decided it would be the middle name and then Ian, after Steve's grandfather, for the first. Steve was happy that they finally agreed on one, especially when the name they chose meant something to him. He wasn't the only one pleased with the chosen name; Peter was over the moon when he discovered that his nephew was named after him. It only made sense to name their son after the person who helped bring him into the world. 

Tony was sure Peter was scarred for life and offered many times to pay for the kid's counseling, but Peter insisted he was fine and glad that he helped. Tony and Steve would be forever grateful; Peter had saved the day.

Steve still felt guilty about about leaving Tony alone that night, even after he was assured that all was forgiven. He should've been there through it all, but he was thankful that he was there toward the end. He still needed to thank Fury for allowing him to leave the mission early.

The rest of the team met the new addition when they returned, instantly showering the newborn with love and affection. There was no doubt that he was going to be spoiled, especially by Natasha. She was the first out of the team to hold him, not wanting to let him go once she had him in her arms. At just a couple days old, Ian already had everyone wrapped around his little finger.

Tony couldn't believe that he could love something so much. He loved Steve, of course he did, but there was something different about the love for your own child. The moment Tony laid eyes on his son, he made a promise to love and protect him; to be the best father he could possibly be. He wasn't going to be like Howard, he'd make sure of it.

He could recall the day when he discovered that he was pregnant, and he regretted every negative feeling he ever felt. Back then he was scared out of his mind and didn't want to go through with the pregnancy. He was still scared, being a parent wasn't easy, but he was glad he decided to listen to Steve. His son meant the world to him.

“Do you regret it?” Steve questioned late one night. They were in the bedroom, finally able to get their son to sleep.

“No.” Came Tony's response. He sat down on his side of the bed, not taking his eyes off the bassinet that held Ian's sleeping form.

“I meant not wanting him.”

Tony swallowed hard at those words. He regretted that ever day. “I was scared,” he replied quietly,

“I know.” Steve sat down beside him and took Tony's had in his own.“I was too, but I can't imagine my life without him.”

“Do you think we're cut out for this?” Tony asked.

“Tony, you're not going to be like your father. I've seen the way you are with Ian; you've just started out and already you're a hundred times better than he ever was. I wish you'd see what I see,” Steve replied and he squeezed Tony's hand when he noticed the brown orbs shine with unshed tears. 

“I don't want to screw this up. I love him so much.” The tears in Tony's eyes were finally released and he wiped them away. “Sorry, still feeling a little hormonal.”

“You don't have to be scared. We probably will make mistakes, but the one thing we will never screw up on is loving him. We can do this. Together.”

Tony chuckled softly. “You said those words before.”

“And I still mean it.”

It was then that all the fears Tony had vanished. He had nothing to fear anymore, not when he had Steve by his side. The journey wasn't going to be an easy one, but as long as they were together, they could get through anything.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last chapter and I'm sad about it. I had so much writing this, but I have also been working on another story involving these two, and let's just say it's a lot different than this one. I will post it soon...real soon actually. Thank you again to everyone who read, followed, liked and commented on this. It means a lot and I feel welcomed into this fandom. Until next time!


End file.
